It All Comes Back
by the freefaller
Summary: She was the love of my life, my constant in a world of change. I didn't realize it until I let her go, and I regret it to this day. I thought she was lost forever, until she came back, so where's she? She's sitting in front of me, but has no idea who I am. The fates are cruel and the stakes are high, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get her back, because she came back.
1. Chapter 1- Standing in the rain

**Freefaller here it's my first story so enjoy and tell me what you think, if get ten reviews or folows ****I'll update by the weekend. Reviews greatly appreciated. Thank you.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not currently own PJO or HoO or any of their characters **

**Chapter 1: Percy**  
**Standing in the rain**

Its been three years since she left me. It was so sudden that I'm still trying to process the fact that she is gone. Now I'm standing here once again. I'm standing at the pier, looking out almost as if waiting for her. I still remember what happen like it was yesterday. I had so much to offer, so much to give. Yet, she still couldn't see. You might be thinking you're moping about some one who left you three years ago. Yeah. I am. Believe me if you loved someone for as long as I did, and they left you like she did you'd be like me. A handsomely depressed guy.

My name is Percy Vadicacence Jackson. **( I have a thing for fancy names, he, he)** Vadicacence was my grandfathers middle name it's passed generation to generation. I'm twenty-three years old. I guess you could say I look normal .

I mean I'm a pretty normal person. I wake up, go to work, come home, watch tv, eat dinner, and go to sleep. Normal right. Well I forgot one little detail, I am Percy Vadicacence Jackson, owner of Vadicacence industries, a multi-millionaire shipping agency. There, see normal right. Yeah, I thought not. BUT! If I didn't tell you the last part, yeah I'm your average guy.

Ok, now you might be thinking that wait, you're a multimillionaire and you're mopping about someone who left you three years ago. Yes, yes I am. Ok, right now I am currently standing at the edge of Rock-De-Leage Pier, a pier in New York. It's also currently raining. I, currently, am just looking down at the water. I know, I'm just plain sad. I feel like that I can notice every detail, the water rippling, the number of boats, the grey of the clouds, and the fact that I'm alone.

I may look like an idiot for standing at the edge of run down pier while it's raining in an expensive black suit, but I am perfectly fine. Miserable, but fine. I guess I just like the soft pitter patter of the rain, and as well for my suit I seriously couldn't care less. I am feeling pretty peaceful, a sad peaceful, but peaceful. Then all a sudden some idiot just had to call. I lost my balance and fell backward on to the wet, wooden deck.

I check and see it's just my best friend calling. IGNORE. Now, back to my thoughts. I get up and brush myself off. It rings again, ok now I getting pretty frustrated. I can't go five minutes without a phone call. Yes, I might be a millionaire and this is to expect, but seriously five minutes. Five minutes.

I check to see who it is again. It's my friend calling, again. What does he not get about, "you have been ignored, please try later." It has "later" in the phrase. "LATER." I know that if I ignore him again, I won't hear the end of this. So, I hesitently press accept. Big mistake.

"DUDE, why did you ignore me? That was so not nice."  
I don't know about you, but I hate the whole " dude" thing. My name is Percy.  
P-E-R-C-Y Percy. It's my name. Use it. My name is not dude or bro, and it is definitely not Perseus. Well it is Perseus, but I go by Percy. It's Percy. Just Percy. Percy Vadicacence Jackson. Don't call me Mr. Jackson that's my dad. I was born Percy, I'll die Percy. Don't try to pronounce my middle name because more than likely you'll pronounce it wrong. Now you're probably wondering does this guy have anger issues? No, I do not have anger issues I just like my name pronounced right. I mean you go to a business meeting and being address as "the meeting can start Mr. Percee  
dude is in the room." It's happened and it's not fun. Anyways back to the call.

"I didn't mean to press ignore I just didn't want to press accept." I said as calmly as possible. That was partly true.

"OK, whatever I just want to ask where you are." He said with a bit of anger and annoyance in his voice.

" I'm just down by the pier." I said.

" OK, wait what are you doing down at the pier, it's raining. Wait, is it that day Again"?

" Yeah." I replied.

" OK, well sorry then, but there's an emergency meeting being called by your dad you're needed."  
I paused for a moment to think, and then finally said ok.

" Ok see you then, bye."

"Bye."

If you're curious about my friend asking, " wait, is it that day again." I can't blame you for being curious. When it happened three years ago my entire family, friends, and half of America found out. Let's say that when you're the owner of a huge business empire people tend to get curious about your life.

I turned off the phone and headed toward my car. My car is a sea blue Lexus convertible. Don't judge me I just like blue. I was finally at my car. I got in and buckled. The seat started absorbing the water of my cloths. I really didn't mind, as a millionaire I could just get new seat covers. Heck, I could get a new car.

I started driving toward the city. I see, the Vadicacence building, it's the second tallest building in New York, and it's close to to coast, letting me see the sea.  
I started slowing down the building was now a mile away, the rain got heavier, so I drove a bit faster. I finally arrived at the building. I saw my friend, Jason Grace, standig in the front waiting. He is about 6'2 with blond hair and blue eyes. He may be blond, but he's smarter than your average guy. He always uses strategy to do something, he'll stare at a object or problem analyze it and then solve it without having to stop. He like me, is a owner of a of a major business. He owns Jetline travel Industries. His industry is a partner of mine. We met a meeting four years ago, and after that we became best friends. We are nothing alike I guess thats why we are friends.

He was waiting for me with an annoying look on his face. "Where were you the meeting started thirty minutes ago, and why are you still soaking wet?" he asked.  
"Sorry I just got a bit side tracked." I replied.

"Ok I have a spare suit go change." he said handing me the suit.

"Ok, thanks. See you in five." I took the suit and walked toward the building.  
When I changed I headed up toward the meeting room. The meeting room is big and rectangular shaped; it has blue walls and a marble floor. The wall that is opposite to the door has a large series of windows that show the ocean. In the center of the room is a beautiful rectangular brown glazed table. The people sitting at the table are giving me a where in the world were you look.  
I decided to apologize otherwise one of them wold probably tell my dad, "Sorry that I'm late, let's start the meeting."

The meeting was about that we need a new building in California because of expanding the business, and that we just got a new architect. I zoned out half way through it. After the meeting someone hit me in back of the with a file, turned around to see it was just my dad.  
"Percy you can't zone out like that. This meeting was important. Plus when I pass away you'll have to control the company by yourself, and you're not making me very happy about the thought." he see my dad was the owner of the company, notice I said was, and he wanted to pass the business to me before he passed away. He also wanted to be alive to show me how to run it so when he passes away he can be ensured that I will be okay running it. So what does he do he gives it to me when I turn eighteen. Yay. Uh, no. Did I really want it? No. Did I need it. No. To tell you the truth I actually wanted to be a journalist. Don't judge me. I just liked the idea of hearing the stories of others, traveling, and getting away from well, here.

"Percy are you even listening?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah, something about not liking the idea."

"You're impossible." he said in an annoyed tone.

"That's why you love me." I chimed back.

"Whatever. I need to talk to you about tonight." he said.

"Um ok." I said with a curious tone.

" Well tonight there is a party held by Acro Industries, and you have to go."

"But daaaad." I say.

"No buts, you're going." he says this in a stern voice.

"Fine." I say. I know my dad and if he says something in that voice he won't change his mind.

" Ok, now go get ready."I started to walk away, when he said...

"Oh wait, I forgot to say you're meeting the new architect there."

"Got it, is that it?" I ask.

" Yeah I think so."he says.

"Ok then, bye." I say.

"Bye." he replies.

As I start to walk away to my office I wonder what tonight will have in store for me.

* * *

**Author's Note-PLEASE READ!**

**Who do you think is the mystery girl and what do you is going to happen, and what do you think about Percy's middle name. I have a thing for fancy middle names. if you don't know how to pronounce it, it's pronounced Vadi-ca-cence. Say it right or Percy will get mad. If you think Percy is a little out of character it's because depressed and is still really loyal to the mystery girl, but don't worry he'll be back to his regular self soon. I do read reviews so if you have have a thought and or idea you want me to use, review. l ****will also answer any questions so review. Please review even if you're a guest all reviews will be read and appreciated. Also if I get ten reviews or follows I shall update by the end of the weekend. P.S. Review the name of your favorite Percy Jackson character, I'll be using them in further chapters. Next chapter is mystery girl. **

**Thanks for reading**

**Still falling,**

**the freefaller **


	2. Chapter 2- Mystery girl

**Ok so I posted this story on October 30, 2013 and I got 100+ view on my first day, and I freaked out. I mean like wow, l did not see that coming, so thank you to those who viewed or reviewed, followed, or favorited. And special thanks to: PJOnumber1fan, KILLINGhope14, your mom, percabethforever2511, goofyguy625, outcastSociety4, Nightlightiscoolbro, leo luver, Emileigh, and justanotherdreamgirl for the first ten reviews. One last thing, I promise, I have posted**** a poll that asks for your favorite PJO or HoO charecter that you want in the story. Please do the poll, they all count.**

* * *

******Disclaimer: I do not currently own PJO or HoO or any of their characters**

**_Quote of the chapter: "Just remember when life looks bad take a deep breath and remember it can get worse."- Thalia Grace_**

**Chapter 2: Annabeth**

**Mystery girl**

It was just another day in was raining outside, for I could hear it against my window. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop.

It was all a pattern, three drops per second. I like patterns cause of the fact you know what will happen. Unlike life, where every day in life was new, unpredictable. You took a chance every day, not knowing it might be your last.

My name is Annabeth Chase. I am twenty-two years old. I have curly blond hair and gray eyes. I am about 5'11 in height, and I am not your average person. Average people do not become a millionaires, but I did. No, I did not win the lottery. I did this all by myself. Just me. It wasn't my dad who got me where I am. Nope, its all me.  
I am twenty-two years old, and one of the youngest millionaires. How, I'm the CEO of Airless industries, a architecture firm.

I pushed away the thought and snuggled deeper into the blanket. It was probably around three.  
I was pretty deep into sleep when my phone went off. It was my friend.

"Arrrrrg." I screamed.

"Nice to hear your voice. I see you're now awake."

"Am now." I say.

"Good because it's nine, and you're late."

"WHAT! It's nine, I thought it was three." I sream.

"Nope, so get ready." she says while chuckling. I sigh.

"Fine I'll see you there bye."

"Ok, bye." she says

"Bye." I reply. I put the phone down, and start to get out of bed. I rolled over and ended up falling. "Great," I think, " just great."  
I get ready in within five minutes, and decide to get breakfast at the building café. So I head toward my car. My car is a sea green, european convertible. It took me forever to find the color, but when I saw it, it was love at first sight. I have this strange addiction to sea green things, I'm odd that way.

I arrive at my office, and see my friend, Thalia Grace, standing outside. When you first meet her you instantly get a "come close to me and I'll pumble you" aurora , but after you get to know her you'll realize she has a sweet side, I met her when I entered the business about an two years ago.

"Morning sleepyhead." she says.

"Morning." I reply.

As we enter the building I got several, "Good mornings." I was about to turn to head to my office, but before I could Thalia pulled us into a corner.

"So how are you feeling today," she asked with a concerned look on her face. I tried to think why she was asking me this, I mean was there soming today that I forgot?

"I'm fine why?"

"Well today's THAT day."

"Ummm, what do you mean by THAT day." she took a deep breath.

"Annabeth what's the date?" I thought for a second, then it hit me. Today was the three year mark since the incident. Three years ago I was in a car wreck, a truck had ran into car head on. The truck's brakes broke down causing it to swerve into my lane and into me. I lost most of my memories and was injured badly. I was immediately rushed to a hospital by anon goer. It took about six months to recover, and even after my recovery I still didn't have many of my memories back. I was taken care of by Grace, a local librarian who apparently was a close friend. I stayed with her till I recovered.

You might be wondering where my family was in all this, they werent there. My family hates me my mom is dead and my father doesn't care about me, and I have a stepmom who treats me like trash. They sent me to a boarding and only sent money. I probably haven't seen them since I was fourteen. The only real family I have is Thalia and Grace, who've both been there for me. (She met Thalia after the accident)

After I fully recovered (not really), I decided to get a degree in something. It was that how I discovered that I had A passion for architecture, so i tried my luck and applied for NYU. Then I went I found out I was already enrolled and had a bachelors degree done, so I started my masters. I took day and night classes so I finished in two years instead of four.

Immediately after I graduated I was hired by a large firm. I worked for about two months before I as promoted. I guess they liked my work. After my promotion I was promoted several times again until I became CEO. When I became the CEO it looked like an unearthly miracle because most people don't get promoted first year much less become a CEO of something. Also, there were plenty of more experienced and well known people who could have taken up the position, but was given to a first year, me.

Other companies started getting interested in why I was promoted so quickly and then took an interest in our firm. I guess they liked our work because now were the biggest firm in the USA.

Though even after three years and the amazing success I still had the thought of the car accident, and that maybe even though I gained so much I might of lost something.

I take a shaky breath and then say, "I'm fine." I know she doesn't believe me.

She looks skeptical but finally replied, "If you say so." We exit the corner and walk in an awkward silence. Until she decided to break it.

"Did you also know today's the three year anniversary of the disappearance of Percy Jackson's girlfriend"?

"No, but who's the girlfriend." I asked curiously.

"Nobody knows, he never mentioned her name. All we know is that she died in a freak car accident or so they think it was a car accident." In a freak car accident I thought, it must just be a coincidence, right?

"They never found the body of the car."

"Then how do they know she's dead?" I wondered.

"From what I heard she was supposed to visit him that day but never arrived. There was a car wreck near by, but before they arrived it had been towed and whoever it was gone ptobaby to an hospital, but they don't know which one, but percy never mentioned her again after the incident. So I guess they assumed she was dead, and since they didn't know her name they didn't know it was her accident or not. Also there was another accident in the area diver of that accident died in a near by hospital, it was an 19 yeat old and they're not sure it it was her. Cause they cant just barge in yo an hospital and ask, 'hey can we see that girl that died in the hospital in a carwreck cuase she's ptobably Percy Jackson's girlfriend.' Also Kid refused to say her name so they can't check records. "

"Well didn't he go and check? I mean wouldn't he go to hospitals and check or at least see records for if she died, and couldn't she still possibly be alive? "

"Nah, kid was too heart broken to check. He said if she was alive see would of came to see him, and if she is alive the world might never know." She said in the tootsie pop man's voice.

"Did he move on."?

" Ha, no. Kid's to loyal to her, his only love." Could someone be that loyal?

" Well I guess both our lives are messed up."

"Just remember when life looks bad take a deep breath and remember it can get worse." She says grinning.

"Gee, thanks. Who knows I could be that mystery girl who broke a poor boy heart and crushed his dreams." I say sarcastically.

"Who knows maybe." She says with a smirk on her face. I roll my eyes.

We finally reach my office, I expect her to leave and go to hers but she stays.

"Is something wrong"? I asked confused.

"No, I just wanted to tell you we have to go to that party tonight." Party, what party?

"What party did I miss something"?

" The party held by Acro Industries." She says while rolling her eyes. I still didn't remember .

"Ummm."

"Ok you know Acro Industries, right," I nod my head, "well they're throwing a party and we're invited. We're also meeting the owners of Vadicacence Industries. They hired us for the project over in Cali."

"When did they hire us I was never told and what type of a name is Vadicacence"?

"One I was suppose to tell you but I forgot, so hey Vadicacence industries hired us for the western expansion project. Yay," cue eyeroll, "Two I have no idea. Just be ready by nine and we'll leave for it my brother Jason is going to be there too, so he's driving us."

"Ok." I say with a sigh.

"Well see ya later."

"See ya." I reply.

I enter my office and start. As I work I think I know the name Percy Jackson from somewhere. I guess It's just from a magazine, but from somewhere else my mind tells me other. I guess I'll find out.

* * *

**Authors note- PLEASE READ **

**So what do you think please review or maybe even follow or favorite. Even if you're a guest all reviews appreciated and read. Also check for the poll just click on my name to see my profile page. PM me if you see any error or have any ideas, or if your bored I'm there to respond. Thirty five reviews(I changed it) and I'll update by Friday, and if not then by Thanksgivings. all foreign readers please review its personally my favorite thing when i get reviews from people in different countries.**

**Story question of the day: Why do you think Percy didn't tell anybody "mystery girl's" name? -if you guess correctly I'll send you a sneak peak. Answer in a review please. **

**Does anybody want a oneshot of "the incident"? pm me**

**Review and make my day, or night.**

**Still falling,**

**The freefaller**


	3. Chapter 3- Broken memories

**Hey guys, I'm back. So less than a week ago I said if I get 35 reviews I'd update before Friday, and so when I wrote that I'm like no way am I going to get 35 reviews. Well I did so thank you to those who contributed in getting those reviews. I really appreciated them. And this is big, I have over 250 views so wow. I love you guys.**

** Also on my last post there was a question (go to the last post if you want to see it), well many people tried to answer it and many were close, so very close, but no one got it, keep trying. The answer is in chapter four. I decided to put it that chapter because I really like some of the guesses and want to see more. If you get it right you'll get an extra sneak peek.**

_ I also posed a poll that asked for your favorite PJO character please please please do it, it's on my profile page. Do it. The most popular character will be put in the next chapter so **vote!**_

_Last thing if you really like this story and follow or favorite it, I shall send you a sneak peak at chapter four. And I don't know when I'll update so a sneak peek is better than nothing. _

* * *

**Disclaimer: for like the third time I DO NOT own PJO or HoO or any of their characters. **

**Chapter 3: Percy**

** Broken memories**

After I left the meeting I headed to my office. I decided to try to get some work done**.** My office was on the top floor it was like the type to fancy office you'd see in a movie. It had large glass office door with patterns all over it, a scene of the coast, and grand oak office desk. Architecture was amazing, but I could still spot some flaws. I could imagine bringing her here she would've been ranting on and on about the architecture, saying the balance beam was too low or the window's arc was off by seven degrees. She always did want to be an architect after all. I chuckled at the thought.

I got to work but still had the thought of her heavy on my mind. I opened a drawer and took out a picture. I looked at the photo I remembered that day. It was sometime in March, me and her were out for dinner, we were eating when I decided I wanted a photo. She immediately disagreeed, so I kissed her and hit the flash. She tried to act mad but I knew she wasn't. As we left the restaurant she said she wanted to tell me something, she told me she loved me. We had been dating for two years, but neither of us had said it yet. I thought she was kidding until I saw her face. I knew she meant it, but I couldn't say it back. I told her to meet me tommorrow at the pier. We always went to a pier called Rock-DeLeage pier, it was our little spot to meet. I decided to tell her I loved her there. She never came. I waited an hour, two hours, she was never late. I panicked and called her she didn't answer. I decided to finally leave and see if I could find her. I walked by a restaraunt I heard the news that there was a car accident in the area, it had to be her or she would've came. The driver was a girl around 19 her age and she died at the scene. I never got to tell her I loved her, and I never really got around to checking if it was really her. While I was deep in thought I didn't notice someone was standing behind me.

"Is that her"? I nearly jumped out of my seat. I quickly hid the picture in my desk and turned around. It was Jason.

"Is that who." I said trying to play dumb.

"Her," I raised my eyebrows, "you know, mystery girl."

"No."

"So it is her, let me see." he reached over to grab the frame, I try to get it back but he held it away. I tried again both of us were tugging on it. Suddenly I lost my grip and so did he, the picture went flying. We froze, after a second of silence there was the sound of shattering glass. The sound echoed throughout the room. After another few minutes of silence I got over my shock.

I ran to the shattered frame, I bent down to get the picture out. A tear ran down my face.

The frame was completely demolished, but didn't care about that. The picture it had been damaged too. The shards of glass from when the frame shattered, had scratched the photo so bad it unrecognizable. The last memory of her gone, forever. I stared at it.

"Percy I'm so sorry." I knew it wasn't Jason' s fault he was just curious. I took a deep breath.

"It's ok, it was just a photo."

"I shouldn't have tried to take it, I'm so sorry. "

"No really it's okay." I felt like I was really trying to convince myself. I was still in thought when...

"So was it her?" I made a hesitent choice.

"Yes."

"She really was beautiful. " I smiled.

"I know."

" But she looks familiar. " What! spark of hope came. Did he know her, no she's not alive he can't know her. He must just be remembring someone else. He continued.

"She looked like my sister's friend, almost identical actually."

"You must've been mistaken, she's dead."

" Hmm, I swear I know or knew her. Oh well. Your dad sent me up he told me to tell you that when it's five you should leave and get ready for the party. " It's already three so two more hours.

As Jason left my office I heard him mutter," I swear I seen her before."

** Next chapter is the party. Sorry for the cliffhanger I couldn't resist, and also sorry this one is short I'll make the the next one longer.**

* * *

**A.N. Please read.**

**If you want a sneak peak review, favorite, or follow me. If you really want a character in the story go to my profile and take the poll. You can still answer the question from the last chapter if you get it right I'll give you an extra sneak peek. Remember if you want a sneak peek you must follow or favorite, or you can take a shot at the ****question.**

**Random question what's your favorite color? Answer in a review.**

**getting hungry,**

**the freefaller**


	4. Chapter 4- The single life

**Hey guys sorry for the late update, I wanted to perfect this chapter, so I hope you like it. Ok couple thing before I began:**

**1) to all of you who favorited or followed,thanks. The sneak peeks start from the next chapter meaning, there was no sneak peek for this chapter. If you favorite and/or follow you can still get a sneak peek. Review Favorite and Follow get an extended sneak peek.**

**2) polls are still open GO VOTE. If you want a character in the story or a crazy twist, or even some extra percabeth, VOTE.  
I check the polls when I right chapters most popular choice will be featured in the chapter.**

**3) if you ever have questions pm or review them. I WILL ANSWER.**

**4) Ahhhh, I got 1000+ views. You guys rock.**

**5) the answer to why Percy didn't tell anybody her name is located in this chapter. Many people were really close in their answers but nobody got what i was looking for. **

* * *

**The winner of the poll is *drumroll please* PERCABETH so expect extra percabeth, but wait what's this, there's a tie so who is it? It's CALYPSO! I sense a twist coming.**

** -line break be amazed-**

**Disclaimer: me no own PJO or HoO**

**Chapter 4: Annabeth/Percy**

**The single life**

**Annabeth Pov**

I was at my desk mindlessly typing and staring at a screen. It was totally a life of adventure, note the sarcasm.

When I became an architect. I thought I would be planning projects, designing buildings, traveling the world, and creating something permanent.

It wasn't like that. I spent half my time typing plans and going to meetings. It was actually more like half my life. I, to be honest, had no personal life whatsoever. It was just wake up, go to work, accidentally work overtime, head home, grab take out, and sleep. There was no break in it, even on weekends, and having no personal life also meant having no love life.

I never really thought about love, I just aways thought I'd find one day, but that day became an year, and now it looks like never. I don't mind being single I love it, really, but I can't help wonder what it'd be like to fall in love, get married, and... build something permanent.

I think, I fell in love once, it was probably a long time ago, for I can't really remember it. I think...it was before the accident, so maybe about three years ago. I don't know if it was love but it looks like it was, at least from the photo it did.

The photo, to anyone eles, would probaby be a piece of scrape. It was so bady damaged you could only make out two figures, a girl and a boy. The boy looked to be kissing the girl. The girl ,on the other hand, seemed suprised, but looked like she was kissing him back. They both looked genuinely happy. I think the girl was me, but I don't know who the boy was. The photo was found in my wallet after the crash. My wallet was completely destroyed, the photo miraculouly survived, though not completely. The boys face was scratched to the point you couldn't see any detail. I wonder if the boy's still out there, waiting.

My thoughts droned on until...

"You really need to get rid of that photo." I swerved around, it was Thalia.

"Why?"

"Because you spend your entire day looking at it, you need to move on start fresh, maybe even GET A BOYFRIEND." She yelled.

"I don't need a boyfriend, and I'm perfectly happy. " Though I said I really felt as if I was really trying to convince myself.

"Annie..."

"I really mean it I'm...I'm fine." I knew she didn't buy it, but I guess she decided not to argue.

"If you say so." She said with a sigh suddenly her head snapped up.

"I just remembered what I came here for." My eyebrows rose.

"What?"

"It's six and my brother's coming in an hour to pick us up, sooooo, you might want to leave so you can get ready. That is, of course, unless if you plan to go in, that." She gestured to my wear.

"I'm going."

"Great, be here at seven and we'll get going and remember wear a DRESS no formal suit, got it, ok later." She waved.

"Later." Gods I hate dresses.

* * *

**Percy Pov**

I was almost ready all I had left was, the tie. I always had problems with the tie, it was like they were made to frustrate men everywhere. I could never get it on myself I always need help.

"Annabet-." I stopped, she wasn't there. I sighed, it was an old habit, I'd call and she'd always tie the bow for me and after years I got used to it. I'd get ready and try to tie it, but I'd end up just fumbling with it, then I'd call her. Then she'd walk in like she owned the place, with a high head.

She'd chuckle at first teasing me on my in bow tying skills, but after a while she'd grace up to me, tie it, and walk away and act like was nothing and after three years I still call her.

I shook myself out of my thoughts. I started to tie it myself.

After what seemed like an eternity I got it. "You finally got it." I snapped my head at the voice. I saw Jason leaning at a near by pillar.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've just been waiting."

"Why, we're going to meet up there anyways?" I said confused.

"No I had to tell you that I have to pick up my sister and her friend, I'm driving them, so I might be a bit late."

"Ok got it" I turned to leave.

"You know, my sister's friend happens to be single." He says hinting something.

"Oh I didn't know, NOR DO I CARE!" He sighed.

"Perce..."

"Look I'm fine."

"It's been three years, I think it's time to move on."

"I'M FINE." I yelled not looking at him. He flinched.

"Fine, I don't move on, don't let go, but tell me her name at least, please."

"I-, I can't." I still didn't meet his eye.

" WHY, WHAT'S holding you back why can't you move on-"

"I promised her." I looked up his expression softened. " I promised."

"You promised her... you wouldn't move on?"

"No, that I promised myself. I promised her, that I wouldn't tell anybody her name."

"Why?" He said with a cautious tone. A sad smile appeared on my face.

"She, she was...different, she always said that if she was going to make it, be known, she was going to do it on her own, not get it from being Percy Jackson's girlfriend." I smiled as memories rushed back to me. I chuckled.

"You know she always said, 'So many people are aiming for the top taking small steps to get there, and I will take those steps too, and when I'll get there I'll be with you,' and she lived by that. She wouldn't let me help her to the top, she said just meet me there." He stared for a while.

"She sound perfect." She always said she wasn't.

"She was no where near perfect," he stared at me oddly, " that's what I loved about her."

He smiled,"She really is worth waiting for, but I think she'd be happier if you moved on." I stared at him. He looked at his watch."I gotta go, see ya at the party."

As he left one thing kept playing back in my mind over and over again, "She'd be happier if you moved on." Would she?

**I was going to stop here but since I updated late here you go.**

* * *

**Annabeth Pov**

I was ready by ready I mean dress and heel ready. I was waiting in the lobby with Thalia.

"Where is that knuckle head"? She muttered under her breath. A car pulled up. Finally.

" Sorry I'm late got caught up."

"Got caught up, Got caught up, well we've been standing in the cold waiting sooo patiently for you, and you, 'got caught up.' Shame. On. You." Jason rolled his eyes.

"You've been standing in a lobby, you're fine." They glared at each other. I sighed, I knew if I didn't stop this it would last all night.

"Guys let's just go I really don't feel like standing in heels."

"Fine, let's go." We all got in the car Jason took the front I took shotgun and Thalia took the back."

We drove in an awkward silence until...

"Sooo, Annabeth, are you looking forward toward the party?" Jason said in a lame attempt to end the silence.

"I guess, I'll be meeting a client today."

"Who?"

"Vadicacence industry." He turned and looked at me, I wanted to yell eyes on the road.

"Percy Jackson?"

"Yeah... Why?" He turned his attention back towards the road, but now had a grin on his face.

"I work with his company. I knew they hired a knew architect but I didn't know who. Why didn't you tell me?"

" I didn't know till today," he gave me an odd look. I continued, "because your sister here didn't tell me till this morning." Thalia have a sheepish smile.

"Sounds like Thalia."

"Hey I'm right here." I chucked at her.

"You know I was in his office earlier and I saw a photo with a girl who looked just like you. I mean same hair and eye color and looks. It was creepy. I thought it was you." Me it couldn't be me could it?

"You probably mistaken I never met Percy Jackson ever before."

"Sure looked like you." He muttered

"Hey when are arriving I hated being late." I said trying to change the topic.

"We'll be there soon we're only five minutes late."

As we rode I kept thinking what if it was me?

* * *

**Percy Pov**

The party had had started and many guest were still arriving. I kept a close eye out for Jason. I was silently waiting when I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was my dad.

"Percy the architect is arriving soon, so get ready. We meet at 7:30 at meeting room A, got it" I nodded and was about to walk away when he caught my shoulder. "She's single you know." I shrugged off the comment. I nodded my head and walked away.

I walked and got to the door, I was about to head outside and search for Jason when I heard my name.

"Perce." I turned. Jason.

"You're finally here you took forever."

"Well I'm here now so let's go my sister and her friend are coming." We headed across the floor.

"Hey Perce there's Calypso she's single too you know."

"She's not her you know."

"I know but just talk to her maybe you'll like her." He said urging me forward.

"Fine" I decided to accidentally bump into her. She spilled wine on herself.

"I'm so sorry." I said with wide eyes. Then I heard the most horrifying sound in my life. It sounded like a dying cat, amplified.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggghhh. LOOK. WHAT. YOU. DID.  
This is a $12,000 dollar dress, and you ruined it!" I flinched. $12,000 wow.

"Here let me help you." I said trying to help.

"No, you stay away from me." Then she stormed off. Jason looked at me. After a while he finally spoke.

"It was a, good, first try." He said trying to make me feel better.

"It's hopeless." He looked at me, and then suddenly a spark appeared in his eyes.

"No it's not."

"What."? I said very confused .

"My sister's friend . Is the architect. Of your project. And she's single."

"Jason it's hopeless."

"Not until you meet her."

"Jason just leave me alone." I turned and left. I couldn't stay here anymore, so I decided to go outside and get some fresh air.

As I walked out the cold air hit me. I kept walking. The building had a little garden and I sat down at a bench.

"Do you mind if I sit there"? A voice asked.

"Sure." I said not looking up.

"Beautiful night." I looked up.

"I lost the most important thing to me three years ago nothing's beautiful any more"

"Must've loved her." I smiled.

"More than anything." We sat in silence. "You know I actually never told her I loved her." I said still looking up.

"Why"?

"I was going to tell tell the day she died." We sat in silence until.

"What if she's still out there?" I waited to answer.

"Then I hope the fates give me a second chance." I looked to see her, she was still looking up. Then she slowly turned her view tore adds me. I saw her.

Gray, her eyes were gray. Not any gray, but stormy gray. A majestic gray, that makes you hold your breath, just waiting for the storm. Fifty shades clashing against each other fighting yet coming at once. It was so intense ,yet so, delicately beautiful. The type that made you want to stare and never look away, and it only belonged to one person, her.

* * *

**AN:**

**oh gods I loved writing this chapter. Hope you liked it. My poll is on my webpage DO IT. PM or review me tonight's and questions. BTW I'm not done with Calypso, muhaha ha ha ha, *cough cough* ha. ****Love ya guys.**

**Ultimately stressed,**

**thefreefaller**

**review and make my day or night.**


	5. answers

Hi so I know I haven't updated in a while sooooo... I'm about to update soon. (Couple days)

And I've got a couple pms about the story so here are the answers...

Q: are you abandoning the story

A: no

Q: is there going to be a love triangle in this story

A: yes, but don't worry I won't be a troll like our favorite author

Q: are I going to kill somebody

A: I don't know, should I?

Q: is there leo in this story

A: depends on the poll

Q: can jason or octavian have a crush on annabeth

A: ummmmm

Q: since jasons in this story and reyna and piper might come in is this jasper or jeyna

A: um I'll take a vote

Q: are the polls still open

A: yes

Q: do you have a instagram

A: yup I'm burstinglights

Q: can I be a oc in this story

A: send me it and I'll see what I can do


End file.
